


Doing What Teachers Do

by SeKaYa



Series: Deal Universe (German) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Die vier Hauslehrer erfahren von den DA-Treffen. Sie wissen, dass eine Aufsicht notwendig ist, aber wen können sie einschleusen?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doing What Teachers Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269365) by [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor). 



**_~ Tun, was Lehrer tun ~_**  


* * *

 

Severus, Minerva, Pomona und Filius trafen sich in Severus' Räumen. Die Tür war fest verschlossen und mit den stärksten Bannzaubern gesichert, mit denen die vier Hauslehrer aufwarten konnten. Keiner von ihnen wollte, dass Umbridge sie fand.

 

"Sie werden es tun." Pomona sank in den Lehnsessel am Kamin.

 

Severus lehnte am Kaminsims. "Natürlich werden sie das. Es wären nicht Potter, Granger und Weasley, wenn sie es nicht täten."

 

"Sie müssen beaufsichtigt werden." Minerva wanderte auf und ab, bevor sie sich auf die Kante des Sofas setzte.

 

"Einer von uns muss der Gruppe beitreten und sicherstellen, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig verletzen." Filius legte seine Hände hinter den Rücken, als er die Gesichter der anderen studierte.

 

"Wie werden wir das anstellen?" Pomona spielte mit einem kleinen Riss an ihrem Ärmel. "Sie werden besonders vorsichtig sein, wen sie reinlassen. Sie wissen, dass Umbridge dagegen ist."

 

Filius fixierte Severus mit einem entschlossenen Blick. "Severus, du wirst es sein müssen."

 

Severus sah, wie Pomona und Minerva zustimmend nickten.

 

Minerva bemerkte das Stirnrunzeln, dass sich auf Severus' Gesicht bildete. "Du weißt, wie du deine Handlungen so verändern kannst, dass sie nicht vermuten, dass du es bist."

 

"Und du hast genug Wissen in dem Bereich, um zu handeln, wenn etwas schief laufen sollte." Pomona beugte sich in ihrem Sitz nach vorne. "Du hättest auch alle Zaubertränke zur Hand, die sie brauchen würden."

 

Severus sah jedem von ihnen in die Augen, bevor er antwortete. "Ich bin bereits unter Zeitdruck mit meinen ... Sonderaufgaben."

 

Minerva zog einen Zeitumkehrer aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn auf den niedrigen Tisch. "Geh sicher, dass du etwas Schlaf nachholst, wenn du schon dabei bist."

 

Filius sah vom Zeitumkehrer zu Minerva und wieder zurück. "Wie kommt es, dass du den noch hast?"

 

Minerva lächelte. "Die Unsäglichen haben vergessen, ihn zurückzufordern nach dem ganzen Black-Chaos. Ich habe es nicht für nötig erachtet, sie daran zu erinnern, dass er noch hier ist."

 

Severus betrachtete den Zeitumkehrer. Was könnte er tun, wenn er ihn hätte? Die Antwortmöglichkeiten waren endlos.

 

"Severus, benutz ihn _nur_ für diese Treffen, und um hin und wieder ein Nickerchen zu machen." Minerva sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du damit Schabernack treibst, werde ich ihn dir wegnehmen." Sie wusste, dass der schwierigere Teil sein würde, ihn zu erwischen.

 

Severus nickte nur. "Das Zeitproblem ist geklärt. Wen soll ich darstellen?"

 

"Leo."

 

"Drake."

 

Minervas und Pomonas Antworten überschnitten sich.

 

Filius mischte sich ein, bevor Severus seiner offensichtlichen Verärgerung Luft machen konnte. "Leo Drake, ein Sechstklässler aus Ravenclaw, der viel in der Bibliothek ist. Er ist geradezu brillant und wir neigen dazu, ihm die Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung zu erteilen. Er versteckt sich im Unterricht immer hinter seinen Büchern und ist in der Bibliothek, wenn er nicht gerade schläft. Madam Pince denkt daran, in ein Bett für ihn zu investieren, um ihr Leben einfacher zu machen."

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen, als er Filius' Vorschlag überdachte. "Es könnte funktionieren, nur was ist, wenn sie sich die ZAG-Unterlagen besorgen?"

 

Keiner von ihnen dachte daran, Severus danach zu fragen, dass er glaubte, dass diese bestimmte Gruppe Schüler Zugang zu den ZAG-Ergebnissen bekommen könnte.

 

Minervas Finger klopften auf die Armlehne des Sofas, als sie nachdachte. "Ich werde deine ZAG-Ergebnisse in die Unterlagen schmuggeln, unter dem Namen Leo Drake. So wird es einfacher für dich zu wissen, welche Noten du erzielt hast."

 

Severus nickte ihr zu und stellte seine nächste Frage. "Madam Pince?"

 

Pomona grinste. "Ich spreche später mit Irma."

 

"Und wie soll ich mich zurück in einen Sechstklässler verwandeln?" Severus bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick.

 

Sie alle runzelten die Stirn, als sie über das Problem nachdachten. Es war Pomona, die mit der Lösung aufwartete. "Vielsafttrank. Wir werden es in seine Krankenakte schreiben, dass er jede Stunde einen Trank nehmen muss. Die meisten Sechst- und Siebtklässler sehen ziemlich erwachsen aus. Wenn wir etwas Haar von einem Neunzehnjährigen bekommen, würden sie nie etwas bemerken."

 

"Ich kümmere mich darum. Schwarzes Haar, oder, Severus?" Minerva grinste ihn an.

 

"Blond oder rot wäre besser. Weniger Verbindung zu meiner echten Identität." Severus wanderte hinüber zu einem kleinen, verschlossenen Schrank. Er öffnete sich mit einer einfachen Berührung des Griffs. Severus griff eine Phiole heraus und hielt sie gegen das Licht.

 

"Wir werden nicht Poppys Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken müssen."

 

"Vielsafttrank hält nur eine Stunde, wie du weißt ... was ist das für ein Trank, Severus?" Pomona versuchte, einen besseren Blick auf die Flüssigkeit in der Phiole zu erhaschen.

 

"Das ist mein Drei-Stunden-Vielsafttrank. Ich habe ihn letzte Woche perfektioniert." Severus' Mundwinkel hob sich. Er überlegte, ob er diese Version oder die für zwei Stunden dem Zunftrangkomitee vorlegen sollte. Egal welche, es wäre der letzte Trank, den er für den neunten Rang vorbringen musste. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass es keine schriftliche Prüfung geben würde, nur eine mündliche Befragung. Dann wäre er der einzige Zaubertränkemeister im neunten Rang.

 

Minervas Augen weiteten sich. "Drei Stunden?"

 

Severus bedachte sie mit einem warnenden Blick. "Ich habe diesen noch nicht eingeschickt. Wenn ich nur einen Piep darüber irgendwo höre ..."

 

Filius grinste. "... wären wir tot und die Schule bräuchte drei neue Lehrer. Verstanden. Wirst du den je einschicken?"

 

Severus musterte den kleineren Professor einen Moment lang. "Vielleicht, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. Ich hatte überlegt, es vorerst als Hogwarts-Geheimnis zu belassen."

 

Die Bedeutung seiner Worte war klar und deutlich: Der neue Trank würde nur für den Gebrauch durch den Orden sein.

 

* * *

 

Am nächsten Tag lieferte Minerva eine komplette Haarsträhne bei Severus ab. Filius hatte ihm bereits die Uniform gebracht. Pomona war vorbeigekommen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Irma noch nicht informiert worden war. Nun warteten die drei Hauslehrer darauf, Severus' neue Identität zu sehen. Dann würden sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

 

Nachdem Severus sich in Leo Drake verwandelt hatte, funkelte er den Teenager im Spiegel finster an. Gregory Fullson – ein Mitglied des Ordens, das ursprünglich aus Frankreich stammte – hatte Hogwarts nie besucht. Das bedeutete, dass es keinen Schüler geben würde, der ihn erkannte. Er musterte sein Spiegelbild und studierte sein neues Aussehen: ausgewaschenes, kurzes blondes Haar, blassblaue Augen, teigige Haut – insgesamt ein Bücherwurm. Minerva hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen. Es sollte keine Rolle spielen, dass Severus kaum einen Funken Respekt für den Mann hatte.

 

Er trat ins Wohnzimmer hinaus. Dabei zog er ein wenig die Schultern hoch und veränderte seinen Gang. Er sah die anderen drei Hauslehrer an. "Lasst uns zu Madam Pince gehen. Ich habe Albus gesagt, ich würde heute die Nacht über brauen."

 

Filius nickte. "Also wirst du am Ravenclawtisch essen. Ich werde Wert darauf legen, kurz anzuhalten und dich etwas zu fragen."

 

Den Weg zur Bibliothek gingen sie separat.

 

Severus wanderte an der Großen Halle vorbei und gab sich Mühe, seinen Gang zu kontrollieren. Es war einfacher, sich daran zu erinnern, ein Buch zu halten und zu lesen, als aufzupassen, wie er durch die Flure ging. Er schlenderte langsam die Treppe hinauf, wich den herumlungernden Schülern aus, als wäre er ein Geist, und folgte einer vorsichtig geplanten Route. Er konnte mehrere Augenpaare auf sich spüren. Die meisten waren Slytherins, aber er bemerkte auch Longbottoms und Weasleys Blick auf sich. Er war der letzte, der an der Bibliothek ankam.

 

Filius sah Severus durch die Tür kommen. _'Die Ravenclawfarben passen zu ihm. Nicht, dass ich ihn je davon überzeugen könnte.'_ Er trat von Irmas Tisch weg und lächelte den neusten Schüler in Hogwarts an. "Mr. Drake, hier herüber, bitte."

 

Severus konnte sich gerade noch daran erinnern, auf den Namen zu reagieren. "Professor Flitwick, was ist los?"

 

Filius ging sicher, für einen Moment Augenkontakt mit Irma zu halten, bevor er sich Severus zuwandte. Sie hatten sie nur kurz vor Severus' Ankunft über die Sache informiert. "Mir wurde zugetragen, dass Madam Pince Probleme hat, abends die Bibliothek zu schließen."

 

Severus schloss das Buch, das er in Händen hielt. Seine Augen waren geweitet und voller Ehrlichkeit, als er zu Irma sah. "Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich tun kann, um zu helfen, Madam Pince?"

 

Irma musste ihre gesamte Bibliothekarsgelassenheit zusammennehmen, um bei Severus' Schauspiel nicht zu grinsen. Es half, dass er wie jemand anderes aussah. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Buch in seinen Händen und sah dann wieder auf zu den falsch-farbigen Augen. _'Jetzt entscheidet er sich dafür, es zurückzubringen. Ich habe ihm seit Anfang des Schuljahres gesagt, dass er es zurückgeben soll.'_ Beinahe übersah sie den Hauch eines Scherzes in seinen Augen. "Sie könnten bei der ersten Anweisung gehen. Da die Bücher, in denen Sie recherchieren, die Bibliothek nicht verlassen dürfen, werden sie auch noch am nächsten Tag hier sein."

 

Filius bemerkte Granger, als er Severus ansprach. "Ich habe bereits mit Ihnen darüber geredet, dass Sie etwas anderes zu tun finden sollten. Ständiges Lernen ist nicht schlecht, aber Sie sollten Ihre Horizonte erweitern."

 

Severus senkte seinen Blick zeitgleich mit seinen Schultern, während er mit den Seiten des Buches spielte. "Ich werde es versuchen, Sir. Aber mit den neusten Vorschriften gibt es kaum etwas zu tun, außer lernen."

 

Filius tätschelte Severus' Arm. "Es sind schwierige Zeiten, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Sie etwas finden werden. Wenn sich nichts findet, suchen Sie sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer und üben Zaubersprüche oder Verwandlungen. Aber keine Zaubertränke – wir wollen nicht, dass Professor Snape sich Sorgen macht, dass Sie sich umbringen."

 

Es war sein Standardrat. Seine Adler hatten ihn so oft gehört, dass sie ihn zitieren konnten, aber Filius hatte vorgehabt, den Teil mit Zaubertränke auszulassen.

 

"Ja, Sir. Ich werde einen Ort zum Üben finden, und ich werde nicht an einem Zaubertrank arbeiten, ohne dass Professor Snape anwesend ist."

 

Filius war erleichtert, den fein gewebten Humor in Severus' Antwort zu hören. "Gut." Er wandte sich wieder Irma zu. "Tu dir keinen Zwang, ihn gegen sieben hier rauszuwerfen."

 

Irma nickte und ein leichtes Lächeln kräuselte ihre Mundwinkel. "Mr. Drake, Sie waren dabei, das Buch zurückzugeben?"

 

Severus sah auf das Buch in seinen Händen und gab ein reuevolles Nicken. Zumindest war er jetzt damit durch. "Ja, Madam Pince."

 

Er legte das Buch vorsichtig an den Rand des Tisches und wandte sich um, um in die Verbotene Abteilung zu gehen. Eine Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück.

 

Filius fühlte Severus' Muskeln versteifen und hatte eine kurze Vision von Severus' Zauberstabspitze in einer Art, wie er ihr nie begegnen wollte. Er sah den finsteren Blick in den blauen Augen, bevor er verdeckt wurde. Die Anspannung ließ nie nach.

 

"Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen." Er bedachte seinen Freund mit seinem Hauslehrerblick.

 

Severus zwang sich dazu, in sich zusammenzusinken, so wie er es von anderen Ravenclaws gesehen hatte. "Ja, Sir."

 

Er wandte sich ab. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, seinen Blick nicht finster durch den Raum schweifen zu lassen. Erneut auf seinen Gang achtend, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

 

Filius ging sicher, kurz am Tisch zu halten, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus' Anwesenheit zu lenken.

 

* * *

 

Severus war nicht überrascht, als er still zu einem speziellen Treffen eingeladen wurde. Worüber er staunte, war der offensichtliche Mangel an Koordination und Planung. Die Namensliste ließ ihn beinahe grinsen. Er hatte seinen neuen Namen hinzugefügt, als er gekommen war. Glücklicherweise hatten sie mit so etwas gerechnet: Filius hatte mit ihm daran gearbeitet, einen wortlosen und zauberstablosen Aufhebungszauber zu sprechen.

 

Während die Gruppe für ihren Anführer und einen Namen für sich abstimmte, beobachtete er es von der Seitenlinie. Er stellte sicher, dass er sich der Mehrheit anschloss.

 

Als Potter vorschlug, mit dem Entwaffnungszauber anzufangen, ließ Severus ein leichtes Heben seiner Mundwinkel zu. Einfach, relativ sicher und eine gute Möglichkeit, die Fähigkeiten eines Schülers zu prüfen. Es war schön einmal zu sehen, wie Potter seinen Verstand benutzte. Es war offensichtlich, dass es nicht Granger war, die den Unterrichtsplan machte. Zumindest nicht heute.

 

Smith fing an zu nörgeln, dass es kein Spruch war, den es sich lohnte zu lernen. Severus war versucht, ihn mit eben jenem zu treffen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Potters Antwort war besser als alles, was er in der Identität von Leo Drake hätte tun können.

 

Schließlich fanden sie sich zu Paaren zusammen, und er bugsierte er seinen Partner so, dass er den gesamten Raum im Blick hatte. Es wurde Zeit zu tun, wofür er hergekommen war.

 

* * *

 

Die Wochen verstrichen und Severus besuchte die DA-Treffen regelmäßig. Anschließend traf er sich mit den anderen Hauslehrern, um die unterrichteten Stunden, den Unterrichtsstil und mögliche Vorschläge zu diskutieren.

 

Severus nahm dann die Vorschläge und lenkte unauffällig die Aufmerksamkeit von Potters Kerntruppe darauf.

 

Bald schon achtete er darauf, wie sich die Schüler in und außerhalb der Treffen verhielten. Die anderen drei Hauslehrer begannen auch damit, die Gruppe außerhalb der Treffen zu beobachten.

 

Es war Filius, der sie auf das Problem mit Marietta Edgecombe hinwies. Bewaffnet mit dem Wissen, dass bald etwas passieren würde, ging Severus sicher, jeden Abend besonders auf das Kommen und Gehen zu achten.

 

Dobbys plötzliches Auftauchen und seine Warnung kamen überraschend. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Potter Freunde unter den Hauselfen hatte.

 

Severus ging sicher, als einer der ersten durch die Tür zu sein, und duckte sich in eine Alkove. Dann rief er Tiffy.

 

Die Elfe verengte ihre großen blauen Augen einen Moment, bevor sie nickte. "Sir hat Tiffy gerufen?"

 

Severus grinste. Er hatte gewusst, dass Tiffy es herausfinden würde. "Die Schüler, die den Raum im siebten Stock verlassen, müssen beobachtet und beschützt werden. Ich will, dass alle Elfen ihr Möglichstes tun, um Umbridge und das Inquisitionsteam davon abzuhalten, sie zu finden. Schick sofort drei Elfen, um Flitwick, Sprout und McGonagall über das, was passiert ist, zu alarmieren. Wenn einer von ihnen Gesellschaft hat, sagt ihnen, dass Leo zu lange in der Bibliothek geblieben ist. Jetzt geh."

 

Tiffy hielt sich nicht damit auf, zu antworten – sie verschwand nur.

 

Severus benutzte Geheimgänge, die nicht einmal den Rumtreibern bekannt waren, und ging sicher, dass alle Gryffindors zurück in ihren Schlafsälen waren, bevor er sich auf den Weg in seine Räume machte. Er würde dort warten müssen, um zu erfahren, was passiert war.

 

* * *

 

Minerva setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Kante von Severus' Sofa. Die anderen drei Hauslehrer warteten gespannt auf ihre Geschichte. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte ein Glas Scotch und Filius' Denkarium, als sie einen kurzen Umriss der Ereignisse in Albus' Büro gab. Als sie fertig war, sah sie hinüber zu Severus. "Albus hat Harry gesagt, er solle sich im Okklumentikunterricht anstrengen."

 

Severus verkrampfte seine Finger, bevor er seine Hände entspannt an seine Seite fallen ließ. "Vielleicht wird Potter die Stunden endlich ernst nehmen. Er hampelt nur herum."

 

Filius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist er wirklich so schlecht?"

 

Severus sah zu ihnen herüber. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, wie ernst er war. "Er wird schlechter statt besser. Es ist, als ob er trainieren würde, seinen Geist zu verlassen, ihn zu öffnen, anstatt ihn zu verschließen."

 

Pomona seufzte und wechselte das Thema. "Alle von meinen haben es sicher zurückgeschafft."

 

Filius nickte. "Meine auch. Danke, dass du Miss Edgecombe geschützt hast, Minerva."

 

Severus blickte zu Minerva. "Ich habe sichergestellt, dass alle von deinen sicher zurückgekommen sind, mit Ausnahme von Potter."

 

"Danke, Severus. Was ist mit deinem Haus?"

 

Drei Paar Augen landeten auf ihm. "Die, die außerhalb waren, sind sicher zurück, sogar Umbridges Gruppe."

 

Sie alle tauschten einen Moment lang Blicke aus.

 

Pomona war es, die aussprach, was sie alle dachten. "Wir müssen unsere Köpfe unten halten und sie alle schützen."

 

Severus lehnte gegen den Kamin. "Dasselbe wie jeden Tag."

 

Minerva nickte. "Nur mit einer kleinen Wendung."

 

Filius beugte sich vor und legte die Hände auf die Armlehnen des Stuhls. "Also, wir machen so weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen."

 

Drei lächelten, einer grinste. Sie würden tun, was Lehrer so taten: auf die Schüler aufpassen.

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
